Starchaser: The Legend of Orin credits
Opening Logos * AR · Atlantic Releasing Corporation Opening Credits * Thomas Coleman and Michael Rosenblatt Present * A Steven Hahn Film * "Starchaser: The Legend of Orin" * Starring the Voices of: Joe Colligan, Camen Argenziano, Noelle North, Anthony De Longis, Tyke Caravelli and Les Tremayne * Music by: Andrew Belling * Edited by: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Associate Director: John Sparey * Associate Producers: Daniel Pia, Christine Danzo * Written by: Jeffrey Scott * Produced and Directed by: Steven Hahn Ending Credits * Animation Directors: Mitch Rochon, Jang Gil Kim * Character Design & Casting: Louise Zingarelli * Hardware Designer: Thomas Warkentin * Background Designers: Tim Callahan, Roy Allen Smith * Storyboard Artists: Boyd Kirkland, Mario Piluso, Paul Gruwell, Ronald Harris, Dick Sebast * Layout Supervisor: Roy Allen Smith * Layout Artists: Edward Haney, Frank Paur, Gary Graham, Boyd Kirkland, Rex Barron, David Hoover, Mario Piluso, John Howley, Neil Galloway, Paul Gruwell, Robert Dewitt, John Koch, Robert A. Smith, Russell Heath, Richard Graham, James Fletcher * Scene Planners: John Sparey, Mike Svayko, Robert Revell, Dotti Foell, James P. Finch, Ron Myrick * Technical Director: Mike Svayko * Key Animators: Yoon Young Sang, Jung Yul Song, Bill Kroyer * Character Models: Darrell Rooney, Deborah Hayes * Animators: John Norton, Bill Kroyer, Steve Gordon, Gary Payn, Thomas Sito, Lenord Robinson, James Stribling, Marlene Robinson May * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Renee Holt * Assistant Animators: Daniel Jeup, Christopher Bailey, Fred Warter, Craig Clark, Christopher Rutkowski, Brian Ray, David Teague * Animation Inbetweeners: David Woodman, Stephen Moore, Eric Pigors, Greg Manwaring, Carlos Baeza, Anthony Zierhut, Alan Wright, Alan Wright, James Fujii * Animation Checkers: Narelle Nixon, Dotti Foell, Robert Revell, Kim Young Mee, Don Lauder * Background Supervisors: Carol Police, Kim Young Ku * Key Background Painters: Barry Jackson, John Calmette, Patricia Doktor, Edwin Hirth, Jim Schlenker * Background Artist: Jong Hee Lee * Special Visual Effects: Michael Wolf * Effects Animators: John Van Vliet, Allen Blyth, Robert LaDuca, Michael Wolf, Michael Lessa * Effects Assistants: Kim Bae Geun, Geri Rochon * Computer Animation Planning: John Sparey, Bill Kroyer, Christopher Bailey, Craig Clark * Computer Animation Graphics: Patricia Capozzi, Edith Fandrey * Computer Assistants: Dave Woodman, Kane Anderson, Laura Capozzi Kelly, Charles Hefner * Color Key Designer: Janet Cummings * Color Key Assistants: No Soon Nyeo, Geri Rochon * Ink and Paint Assistants: Laura Craig, Madlyn O'Neill, Robin Police, Mi Kyung Kwon * Xerox: Pak Kyung Hee, Edgar Gutierrez, Judi Cassell * Production Final Checkers: Narelle Nixon, Patricia Capozzi, Sandra Kumashiro, James P. Finch, Kim Young Mee, Craig Littell-Herrick * Production Supervisors: Young Chul Choi, Kim Soon Min, David J. Corbett * Production Assistants: Thomas Watkins, Hwang Nami, Cho Myung Hee * Production Secretaries: Ronnie Cloonan, Cathy Rowley * Camera Supervisor: Charles Flekal * Camera Operators: Young Boo Im, Thomas Ling Yen, Hyung Hee Kim, Craig Littell-Herrick, David J. Corbett, Paul B. Mikolyski, Yim Chul Kyu, Bemiller Camera, R & B EFX & Animation * Editorial Staff: Tony Mizgalski, Douglas Lloyd Nickel, Jonathan Pink * Sound Designer: Don Ernst * Sound Editors: Denise Horta, M.P.S.E., Eileen Horta, M.P.S.E., Robert Canton, Gary Krivacek, Kevin Spears, Rick Crampton, Dave J. West, M.P.S.E., Ted Johnston * Synthesized Sound Effects: Stan Levine * Mixers: John Reitz, C.A.S., David Campbell, C.A.S., Greg Rudloff, C.A.S. * Mixing Facility: Compact Sound Services * Synthesizer Performed by: Andrew Belling, Michael Boddicker * Music Supervisor: David Katz * Music Performed by: The New World Philharmonic * Assistant Music Editor: Timothy Borquez * Music Recorded at: CBS Studios, London, Bodifications, Inc., L.A. * Music Coordinator: Nancy Gaelen * Production Facilities: Hanho Heung-Up Co. Ltd., Seoul, Westar Productions, Inc., L.A. * Computer Animation Software: Scott Reynolds * Computer Hardware Consultant: Harvard Pennington * Computer Processors: LNW Research Corp. * Graphic Plotters Courtesy of: Western Graphtec Inc. * Titles & Opticals: Kaleidoscope Film Effects * Special Effects: Available Light * Negative Cutting: Jack Hooper, Tom Hooper, Gary Buritt, Chuck George * Featured Voices: Ken Sansom, John Moschitta, Jr., Daryl T. Bartley, John Garwood, Herb Vigran, Mike Winslow, Tina Romanus, Joseph Dellasorte, Thomas H. Watkins, Mickey Morton, Mona Marshall, Ryan MacDonald, Philip Clarke, Dennis Alwood * Background Voice Casting: Barbara Harris * Incidental and Background Voices: Rosanna Huffman, Doris Hess, Marilyn Schreffler, Cathy Cavadini, Judi Durand, Susan Silo, Greg Finley, David McCharen, Daamen Krall, Jan Rabson * Color by DeLuxe Laboratories * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * Copyright © 1985 Young Sung International · All Rights Reserved. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings or products is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture is protected by the copyright laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including the soundtrack) is an infringement of copyright and will subject the infringe to severe civil and criminal penalties. * No. 27782 Motion Picture Association of America Category:Young Sung Production Co. Category:Atlantic Releasing Corporation Category:Junior Home Video Category:KVC Home Video Category:MGM Home Entertainment Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Paramount Home Video Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Nova Home Video